


Guess Who?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [90]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugging, Innuendo, M/M, Playful McCoy, Playful Spock, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy surprises Spock from behind and whispers sweet nothings in his ear.  Spock whispers back.





	Guess Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's another quiet Saturday night, and we need more fluff from our favorite guys to get us through the weekend.

McCoy found Spock stargazing and grinned as he slid his arms around him from behind.

“Guess who?” he breathed into Spock’s ear.

Spock brightened. “Jim?” 

“You wish,” McCoy growled. He pressed himself against Spock. “How about now?”

“Ah! Leonard!”

“Ornery scamp!” McCoy reproved as he rubbed his hands over Spock’s chest. “What’s this make you think of?”

A pleased look blossomed on Spock’s face. “Times when I was not wearing clothing.”

McCoy’s lowered hand cupped Spock’s manhood.

“Now?”

“Times when I wished YOU were not wearing clothing.”

“Let’s go make that wish come true, darlin.’ For the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
